Illegal Love
by twilightlover1118
Summary: Bella and Paul love eachother very much, but what if its illegal, her being 17 and him being 26, 9 years illegal, but do they care? Will they live happily ever after?  My first story! Plz be kind. Stephenie Meyer owns all
1. New Year and Sexy Teacher

Illegal Love

**Authors note**_**(IMPORTANT)**_

**Character Info and Background**

**Carlisle and Esme has always wanted a large family, and thats what they had, 9 children, oldest being 24 and youngest being 13. Eight boys and one girl. **_Italicized is thoughts._

**Swan Family: Name and Age**

**Carlisle 45, Esme 44, Sam 24, Edward 22, Emmett 19, Jared 19, Jasper 18, Bella 17, Embry 17, Jacob 15, and little Seth 13.**

**Summary: Bella and Paul love eachother very much, but what if its illegal, her being 17 and him being 26, 9 years illegal, but do they care? Will they live happily ever after?**

Illegal Love Chapter One: New Year and Sexy Teacher

I woke up on the first day back by dad banging on my door, getting us 'children' up for breakfast before school. _Too early! _I covered my head up with my pillow, and went back to sleep.

Five minutes later, I was jolted up by Emmett ripping the blankets off of me, and lifting me out of bed in his huge arms, and carrying me through the house taking me to the dining room table, with me screaming and kicking the whole time.

"Let me go, you annoying asshole! God, why cant I get a nice, decent fucking sleep around here without everybody interupting me!"

Mom scolded, "Isabella, language! And if you would go to bed at a decent hour everynight, you wouldn't be grogy every morning, now, would you?"

All the boys laughed at the table, even Dad.

"Shut up, guys. Daddy, why are you laughing?"

Carlisle laughed, "Bells, do you even know what you're wearing?"

I looked down, and almost burnt into flames with heat in my face, I was wearing a thin cami and boyshorts.I ran into my room, hearing their laughter chasing after me, and got changed for school, and went back out, with everybody laughing at me.

"Shut up, all of you. If Emmett wouldn't have dragged me out of my room at the crack of dawn, that wouldn't have happened."

I slapped Emmy's head as I went and sat down in my seat by my twin brother, Embry._ He likes thing that he is the older one, but I am. Ha Ha Em! _After all of us kids finished eating, we being Jasper, myself, Embry, Jake, and Seth, and drove Seth to the middle school, and the rest of us to the high school. Jasper is lucky, he graduates this year, while me and Em and juniors, so we have two more years left in this hell hole. Jake starts his freshman year, so he is a newbie, and all scared of the big bad high schoolers. Even though Jazz, Em, and myself wouldn't let anything happen to him, we like to see him squirm.

As us four got out of the car, all we were hearing was gossip about the new English teacher, Mr. Meraz.

"He is so hot!"

"Looks like he uses steriods!"

"The things I would do to him on his desk..."

The weird thing is, that last statement I heard was from a guy, so...

We walked into the office to get our schedules, and me and Em compared our classes, YES!, we had every class together. The joys of having the town doctor/surgon as a father, and mother that is the mayor comes in handy alot.

Embry and myself walked through the crowded hallways to English, and when I walked through the door, all I thought was _Shit! I think I just came right there. This is my English teacher? He looks like a Calvin Klien model! Fuck!_

"Hello, sit wherever you want. Im Mr. Meraz, you're junior English teacher."

_Holy Hell! Swoon!_


	2. WHat the Hell

Chapter Two: What the hell!

I stared at him for quite sometime. Well, actually, only about 10 seconds, before Em dragged me to the back to the classroom, and sat in the back desks. After all of the students got in here, and in there seats, Mr. Meraz got started by introducing himself to the class.

"Hello class, my name is Paul Meraz, but call me Mr. Meraz."

_Damn!...he sure is demanding for a rookie teacher._

"...junior english class, and why don't we start with your own introductions for people to get to know you better, as well as myself. Hmmm? Why don't we play popcorn with this? Have some fun with this." _Did I miss something? Am I in a 11th grade classroom or a 2nd grade classroom? Popcorn? Are you serious, I haven't played that since 2nd grade. _"Why dont we start with you..."

He was talking to a snobby, slutty, preppy girl that doesn't even belong in this class. She looks like her IQ is below a rats.

As he went through all of the students, some jock... who's name escapes me, called on Em. And I know for a fact that he will pick me next. Like he always does.

"My name is Embry Swan, I have a twin sister, Bella, and I have seven more brothers at home. I also enjoy reading and playing video games with my brothers. That about covers everything up." Em sat back down, and sat back down and called my name.

"My name is-"

"Stand up please." _Damn, fuck him. I am going to make his life here at school a living hell if he thinks that he can mold me like clay that other girls make themselves as! I don't get told what to do._

I stood up with a look that could kill.

"My name is Fuck You."

And I walked out of the classroom with everybody staring at me.

Embry got up, apologised, and followed me to try to get me to come back to class and say 'Im sorry'. But I don't do that._ You have always been the softy of the twins Em._

"What the hell was that? On the first day back, not even through 1st period, and you are already cussing out a teacher! Mom and Dad are gonna have a hayday with you tonight. Now, can you please come back an-"

"No."

He stops following me, cause he knows where I'm going, and goes back to class. Unlike other people, my parents came to a deal. As long as I went straight to the principals office after doing something rebelious, I was still gonna get in trouble, but not as much as I would if I didn't do my part of the deal. Another reason why I follow up on the deal: my mom is fucking scary when she is mad.

I walked in the office, and Mrs. Greta greeted me, without looking up. _Damn, am I that predictible?_

"Hello Bella. Back already? Mr. Stevenson is in his office. Door is unlocked."

"Thanks." I walked into his office, and greeted him.

"Hey James. How was your summer break? Wife and kids okay?"

_Yes, we are on first name basis._

He looked up from the top of his computer, and sighed.

"Bella. What did you do that had you make your way into my office again?"

I looked away, and mumbled, "Cussed out the newbie."

"Wow, Bella. First day, and not even the end of first period. Thats a new record. I'm impressed!"

We talked the rest of the period, and he gave me a freebie, and sent me on my way to second period. I met up with Em, and he asked me if I had gotten detention.

"Nope. Just a warning this time. Next time, it is detention."

He just shook his head and we headed to second period.

_Mr. Meraz won't know what hit him tomorrow._


	3. Deal with the Devil

Chapter Three: Deal with the Devil

"God Bella! Can you not get in trouble at least one day? I cannot believe that you bitched the teacher! Dad and Mom are gonna be so pissed. You can say goodbye to you drivers lisense and to your do-"

"Alright Jasper! Shut the fuck up! I did what I wanted to do. It is my life_,_ I can do what I wish. If I want to fuck a teacher, I will do that. If I want to bitch a teacher out, I will do that too! So, stay the hell out of my business!" When I was done with my rant, I was out of breath. He was silent, and I now felt really bad. I do apologise to my brothers, and my parents. Just not anybody else. I hate seeing one of my brothers look like that. We pulled up to the middle school, and we saw Seth standing on the sidewalk amongst other middle schoolers. we pulled up to the curb, and he jumped in the back with Em and Jake.

After two minutes on the road in silence, Jasper decided to break it.

"Seth, how was your day?"

"It was good, Im ready to get out for summer break already."

Em piped in, "Seventh grade isnt hard at all. Don't worry."

We were at the house, and I could see my parents look through the open window. The were pissed! _Shit!_

I got out of the car, and walked in the house, and was met with pissed off parents. I knew better than to walk out of that room, and so, I sat down on the couch, and my mom started.

"Isabella Temperance Swan, I cannot believe you. You couldn't last the first day to do that! You are grounded, and you..."

Dad looked disappointed in me.

_I could care less about how I feel when mom scolds me. But when daddy does it, he makes me feel like Im 5 years old again, and that I just got caught with my hand in the cookie jar. He makes me want to cry, when he looks so disappointed in me. I have always been a daddy's girl._

I could feel tears run down my face, and I tried to hid them from him, but he knows me inside and out. _Traitorious tears!_

I could hear him sigh. "Just go on to your room sweetie."

I ran out of the room, and into mine, and slid onto the bed. I put a pillow under my head, and I cried.

About two hours later, I heard my door creak open. I looked up to see daddy with a plate of food, and a Diet Coke. I sat up, wiped my face clean with some tissues, and he walked over to me, put the food on my bedside table, and picked me up, and put me on his lap, and rocked me to get me to calm down. I will only let daddy do this when I am sad, or crying. He rocked me until I was fully calmed down, and I was out of tears. That was twenty minutes ago, that he started.

"Go ahead and eat your dinner, sweetie. I will come back to get the plate."

"Thanks daddy."

He nodded, and walked out of the room. He came back in and got the plate. Em came in with my school bag, and we did our homework together like we alwayss do. Even though I felt like shit, Em could always cheer me up somehow, and he did it today by bringing in my favorite ice cream, Moose Tracks. **(Awesome ice cream by the way.)**

We talked while doing homework, and after he left to go play video games, and I got up to take a shower. After that was done, I got my pjs on, and went to put the ice cream away. And I went to to Jazz's room. I knocked on the door, and waited until he said to come in. He did, and I went in and sat on the bed. He was doing his homework, and looked up to see who it was, and after he saw it was me, he closed and put the books up, and looked at me.

"Im sorry that I snapped at you like that. I didn't know waht I was saying until it was already out of my mouth. I didn't mean to say them. Im sorry..."

"Its okay. I forgive you."

"Can you sing to me? Please?"

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything you want to."

He went, and got his guitar, came back, and thought of what to sing.

**(My Wish by Rascal Flatts)**

**I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
>And each road leads you where you want to go,<br>And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
>I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.<br>And if one door opens to another door closed,  
>I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,<br>If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,**

**But more than anything, more than anything,  
>My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,<br>Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold,<br>And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
>I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,<br>Yeah, this, is my wish.**

**I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
>All the ones who love you, in the place you left,<br>I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
>And you help somebody every chance you get,<br>Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
>And you always give more than you take.<strong>

**But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
>My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,<br>Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold,<br>And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
>I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,<br>Yeah, this, is my wish.**

**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
>Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,<br>You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
>And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,<br>I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
>Yeah, this, is my wish.<strong>

**This is my wish  
>I hope you know somebody loves you<br>May all your dreams stay big **

As he strummed the last chord, I could feel myself slipping away, and the last thing that I remember is Jasper picking me up and putting me in my bed, and he kissed my forehead, and said, "Love you, Sis."

I woke up in the morning, with a slight headache, I got up, went to my bathroom, and took some Advil. As I was walking out, I caught glimpse of the clock. _6:30, what the hell!_

Since I was already up, I got dressed, and went into the kitchen, and saw daddy there cooking breakfast. Mom had already left to go to work. Daddy didn't work today.

"Morning, daddy."

He looked shocked that I was up before any of the boys. "Morning baby doll. Wanna help?"

I nodded, and got to work on the toast, buttering it up and all that jazz. Seth walked in, uaually up and all, and once he saw me, his eyes popped out of his head.

"Morning Bella."

"Morning Seth."

As the rest of the boys came in, the same routine happened like Seths reaction. Eyes popping and all.

As Sam walked in, being the last, after his eyes popping, I asked noone in particular, "Is it so weird for me to be up this early?"**  
><strong>They all nodded their heads, and I just hmphed.

After eating, Sam, Eddie, Emmy, and Jar going to the community college, the rest of the guys got in my car and we went to school. My car is a blue and silver paint job Dodge Charger. **(My dream car.)**

After dropping Seth off, we went to the high school.

After saying bye to Jake and Jazz, Em and I went to our lockers, we went to first period. Em stopped me before we walked in and said, "Can you like, not do what you did yesterday? Please." I nodded, accepting it.

We walked in, em went to his seat, and I went to Mr. Meraz's desk. He looked up surprisingly.

"Look, um, Im sorry I said that to you yesterday."

"I accept, but...as my own form of punishment, after school today, you have to clean my room in the span of this week. Either that, or you can do extra school work? Which one?"

"But..." He shook his head.

"Which one?"

"Fine, I'll clean the stupid room."

"Okay, I'll be here, and you will be free and 4:30 everyday for the whole week." He held out his hand.

As I was shaking his hand, I couldn't help but feel the electric shock from the touch.

_I just made a deal with the devil._


	4. My Life Story

Chapter Four: My Life Story

My brothers and I were sitting at our table in the lunch room, and I was telling them about my punishment.

"He is making me stay after school for today til Friday! And today is Tuesday. This is gonna be hell. So, Em, you are the only one here who I trust with my baby, so here are the keys." I tossed them to him, and than threatened him, "If anything happens to my baby..."

"Nothing is gonna happen. So, do you want one of us to come and pick you up, or do you want to walk?"

"Hell no, send somebody to pick me up. I don't care who it is, just as long as they can drive!"

I pointed my look to Jake, who once slipped past daddy and came and picked me up from the beach. He was 14 at the time. So now he gets picked on about it.

After all of my classes were through with, and after the bell rung, I, grudgingly, made my way towards Mr. Meraz's classroom. When I walked in, I saw a slutty cheerleader basically giving him a peep show, while faking about not knowing how to do some problem. _Whore! _I put my school bag on a random desk, and that seemed to pull the slore(slut+whore) out of her transe, and left, after giving me a look that could kill. I kinda did it because he looked so uncomfortable, but I would not let anybody know that.

"Okay, where do I start Mr. Meraz?"

"First thing, call me Paul. I have to have students in the class call me that by rules. Since we aren't in class, yoou don't have to call me by that. And second, you can start by washing all the desks down, except mine."

"Umm...alrighty. Where is the cleaning supplies?" I felt kinda warm that he is letting me call him by his first name.

He pulled a bucket out from under his desk, and it had all of the cleaning stuff I would need. I grabbed the bucketfrom him, muttering a thanks, and got started cleaning.

"Tell me about yourself, please?"

It startled me, and I turned around and asked, "Well, what do you know?" I felt like I could tell him anything, if he asked me about it. I would tell him anything, even if nobody else knew. _Why does he have this pull on me?_

"Tell me your life."

**(I know that it's long, but it's important.)**

I started back working again, and replied, "My mom and dad were highschool sweethearts, Daddy proposed at the dinner my grandparents threw for them for graduation. She accepted, and a year later, they got married. Both of them wanted a big family, but they wanted to live the life of a married couple before they began a family. Dad was 20 at the time, and mom was 19, so they didn't want any kids yet.

Well, a year later, my brother, Sam was born. It was an accidental pregancy, but after Sam, they found out that being woken up in the middle of the night, having somebody look up to you, thinking that you were the best people in the world, were what they both were looking for.

Two years later, Edward was born. Eliza didn't make it. My mom was devestated, so was Daddy. She was a still birth, her body was fully formed, but she didn't have any organs. None at all. Mom went into a slight depression after that. She got better, and about two years later, they were expecting again.

Emmett and Jared were both big babies, and I don't know how they fit, but they did, and they were both very healthy. They are huge now. The twins were about four months old, and my mom was in an accident. The doctors told daddy that she wasn't gonna make it. Sam was five years old, and Edward was three. Sam went into her hospital room, and held moms hand, and told her that she couldn't leave, she had to give him more siblings, and that she had to give him a baby sister. A week later, she woke up. After three months of physical therapy, she was perfectly fine. A few weeks passed, and mom found out that she was pregnant again.

Well, Jasper was born, and mom had another still birth. Jasmine died two hours after being born. About a week after, Mom went into another depression. It lasted for a few months. She didn't get over it until she knew that Em and I were in her fetus. I was born first, and Em was 6 minutes after me. The boys and Daddy finally got a girl to protect other than mom.

All six of my older brothers take that job seriously, and Dad won't even let me out of his sights anymore, unless I'm with one of the guys. That will be explained later.

Well, a couple years later, Jacob was born. Nothing big happened for a couple of years, and Seth made an apperance without anybody knowing it. Mom nor dad knew she was pregnant, and he was quite the surprise.

After Seth, Mom was told that since she got hurt, while in labor, she couldn't have any more kids. She was fine with it. Daddy and herself got a big family, and thats all they wanted.

A coupe of years ago, all of us were at the mall in Seattle, and something big happened. I wasn't with my brothers, like I was supposed to be, and I was kidnapped. I was found three days later, and the bastard is rotting in prison for a lifetime without parole. I was fourteen, and now, the guys don't let me out of their sights, unless they know that I am safe. That's why the guys and Daddy wont let me out of their sights. And thats it."

I looked up, to find that he is just staring at me with amazment. I asked why he is looking at me like that, and all he said was, "No reason. I just didn't think you would have opened up like that. Just amazed me." I feel like I'm about to do something stupid.

"Well, I feel like I can tell you everything, and I can trust you with everything."

By now, we were right in front of eachother, ans we were just staring at eachother. Before we knew it, our mouths were on eachother, and we were sharing the most passionate kiss that I've ever experinced. With our mouths pressed to eachothers, I felt right. I put my hands in his hair, and balled them up. His hands were on the back of my neck, and my back, like he was pulling me even closer than we are now. We broke apart, and said "Wow" at the same time. And we kissed again, this time it was just a peck, but it was just as magical as the first one.

By that time, it was already 4:30, and it was time for me to leave. We looke at eachother, and smiled at eachother. He was the first one to speak.

"I don't know what just happened..."

And I finished his sentence.

"...but Im not stopping it."

We kissed again, exchanged numbers, and I left, sadly.

Sam was there to pick me up is his Challenger, and I hopped in and he started to drive.

"So, why did you have to stay after?"

"I cussed out a teacher, and he had his own punishment for me. And that was cleaning his room for the whole week after school."

"Wow."

I nodded, and we drove home in a nonawkward silence. It was comfortable for us.

After I ate dinner, did my homework, and my nightly routine. I went to bed, only to stay up thinking.

Why do I feel like a lovesick teenager? Do I want to be "that student who had a relationship with the teacher"? Did I want to persue an affair with him? Did he want one?

_Because your in love, yes I do, hell yea I do, and I fucking hope so._


	5. An Eight Pack and Sneaking Out

Chapter Five: An Eight Pack and Sneaking Out

I woke up, and all I could think was that I was seeing him again. I got up snd did my morning routine, and I looked at the clock. _Damn! 6:45! He is making me lose sleep._

I walked in the kitchen, and saw Mom and Daddy were sitting at the table, sipping coffee, and talking. Sam was also sitting, eating some cereal._ Well, I guess today is a fend for yourself day._

"Morning, everybody." Mom was shocked that I was up this early, because she wasn't here yesterday morning. I got a cup of coffee, flavoring it up to how I like it. I toasted a bagel, and put cream cheese on it, and begun eating. The rest of the boys came in, and ate some breakfast, and the college guys went to school, and the rest of us left to school. Both parents had the day off. Em wanted to drive today, so we piled into his car, and drove. I, unfortunally, had to sit in the back with Jake and Seth. Jasper got to the front seat first.

We dropped off Seth, and went to the high school. We got out, and went to lockers, and went to class. When I walked in, Paul looked at me, and he smiled at me with love in his eyes. I blushed, and went to sit in my seat by Em. He noticed the redness in my face.

"Alright Bells, who's the guy? You only blush when you see the guy that you like, who is he? I wanna have the brother speech with him, and tell him to leave you alone."

I was in shock. Did Embry know me that much? _Yes, yes he did. _"Nobody, Em. Leave it alone."

Class started, and Mr. Meraz was taking up our homework. He put a movie on, because he didn't have anything planed for today, but we had to pay attention. Em passed me a note, and we started talking.

**Bella,** Embry

Can u plz tell me who u like? Plz!

**No, plz leave it alone**

Fine, but I will find out.

**No, u wont.**

Watever

He stuffed the note in his book, acting like a 2 year old. I ignored him and watched the movie, when I felt my ass vibrate. I looked around, to see if anyone had heard, and Mr. Meraz was staring at me. I looked at my phone.

_**New message from Paul**_

**Bella, **Paul

What were u and ur bro talkin 'bout

**nothing, he saw me blush and he knew that i like someone**

who is that said person

**you**

interesting. well, babe, just so u kno, i like u 2

**really?**

yea

**how r we gonna do this? the sneakin 'round**

i dunno babe

**well, we will talk bout it l8er, bell is bout to ring, bye**

love u

I was in shock. _He loves me?_

**love u 2**

I was giddy happy for the rest of the day.

When the bell rung for the end of the day, I nearly skipped to his classroom. When I entered, I saw another slore with him, and I felt jealousy seep into my bones. I threw my school bag on the floor with more force than needed. The slut left, and Paul went to the door, locked it, and pulled the shade down to cover the door window. He than went and closed the blinds for the outside windows. Now, nobody can see us. _Good!_

"What do I need to clean today?"

He shook his head, and replied, "I cleaned the place after you left yesterday. I just want to spend time with you. Come here."

I complied, and pulled me to him and he kissed me like yesterday. I fisted my hands in his hair, and he pulled me closer, as if that was possible. We made out for a couple of minutes, and than I sat on his desk, while he sat in the chair. We played 20 Questions for a while, and than we asked the kind of questions that needed more than one word explaination. By time 3:45 came around, I felt that I knew him all of my life.

**(Lemon Alert)**

The rest of the time was spent doing stuff not so innocent. I was straddling his waist in the chair, making out with him. I could feel his hard-on on my thigh, and I started rubbing against it to get some kind of friction. We both moaned, and started going faster, and I moaned out loud, and his mouth traveled down to my neck, and he started suckling, nipping, and biting. It was 4:00 now, so we had 30 minutes left. His hand was massaging my breast, and I thought, _Fuck it!_

I pulled my top off, and he pulled his off. _Oh my Gosh! An 8 pack! Pinch me now, I must be dreaming. _He unclasped my bra, and it felll down my arms, and he took my nipple in his mouth, and was tweaking the other one with his hand. After he got done, he gave the other the same attention. I was moaning like a bitch in heat, and was sucking his earlobe. He looked at me, asking permission, and I nodded. Ain't no way in hell am I stopping now. He put me on the desk, stood up, and took his pants and boxers off. _Shit! He is huge. Is that gonna fit? _

He tugged on the belt loops, and he brought my jeans and thong with it, and threw them somewhere in the room, and he knelt down and came face-to-face with my pussy. He blew cool air on it, and I shivered. He licked one long lick on my heat, and I moaned, and he started tasting and licking me. I could feel the coil in my lower stomach tightning, and he eased in a finger, and than another. Getting tighter. He started thumbing my clit, and said huskily, "Let go. Come for me Isabella." I came, and came hard. I literally saw stars. "PAULLLLLL!"

I got off the desk, and knelt, when he asked, "What are you doing?"

I looked at him. "I am returning the favor." I took his cock in my small hands, and pumped it a couple times. I saw a bead of precum, and I pressed my flat tounge against it, and he moaned loudly. I took a bit of him in at a time, and I was deep throating him. I gave him a blow job, and I was rubbing my clit at the same time. He gasped, "Babe, if I were you right now, I would move. I shook me head, and said no, which sent vibrations, and he shot his salty cum in my mouth. And I swallowed it all. I realesed him with a 'pop', and let him see me rubbing myself, and I could see him getting hard again. He picked me up, and put me on top of him, and he eased me on his cock. I moaned, and started bouncing up and down.

"Harder, faster babe." I was panting, and he took me off of him, and bent me over his desk, and he started pounding in me. Almost instantly, I felt the cumming coil making a nice apperence again. After countless minutes with my head in the stars while I had a greek god pounding into me, we both came at the same time. "OH MY GOD!"

"My name ain't God, it's Paul."

"PAAAAAUUUULLLLLLLLLL! SHIT!"

After we came down from our high, he slipped out of me. I felt him cleaning himself, and he cleaned me too.

**(End of Lemon.)**

We searched for our clothes, but I just couldn't find my thong. I looked up to see the time. _4:38! Shit!_

"Babe, I have to go. I'm driving my car tomorrow, so I can stay longer tomorrow. I will make up an excuse. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

He looked sad that I was leaving. I walked over to him, and kissed him. "I promise. Tomorrow, we don't have to stay here. We can go somewhere. I love you."

That perked him up. "I love you too baby. I will text you later. Wait babe, do you want to be girlfriend?"

"Of course I do." I kissed him passionatily, and he looked lovingly at me.

"I love you, so much."

What he replied with nearly made me cry.

"You are my world now, Bella. I love you very much."

We kissed again, and I left.

I walked out of the school, and saw Emmett waiting for me.

"Damn, what took you so long?"

"Just lost track of time."

We talked on our way home. When I went in, I saw that dinner was ready, and they were waiting for me and Emmy. We sat down, ate, and had family time. My phone vibrated, and I looked at the screen.

_**New message from Paul**_

**Bella, **Paul

Wanna meet up l8er?

**Sure, where?**

How bout park? 12am?

**ill sneak out, and yea, sounds good**

see u than

**love you**

love you 2

After everybody went to bed, I silently went into the living room, and froze. Seth was there, drinking some water. He saw me. _Damn!_

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Nowhere Seth. I will pay you $50 if you don't rat me out." He thought about it.

"Fine. On one condition. Who are you meeting?"

"None of your business, brat!"

"Fine, than I'll tell mom and dad. In fact, I'll go do that now." He started walking towards the parents room, smirking.

"Wait! Fine, I'm meeting my boyfriend. I don't want them to know. Here is your money, just don't say anything. Please!"

"Nice doing business with you."

"Wahtever, brat." He stuck his tounge at me for the last comment.

I started my car, thanking God that my engine was silent, and I drove to the park. I saw Paul sitting on a bench, and I walked over to him.

"Hey, beautiful." I blushed at that.

"Thank you."

We walked and talked for about two hours, talking about random things, when he finally asked the dreaded question.

"Did anybody catch you sneaking out?"

I sighed, and answered, "Yea. Seth was in the living room getting some water. I had to bribe him to keep him quiet. The brat cost me $50."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

He kissed me throughly, and I kissed him back.

It was two'o'clock in the morning before we departed our ways, and as I was driving home, I thought.

_Is it possible to fall in love in onlt one day?_

I knew the answer, in the back of my mind.

_Yes, yes it is._

**A/N: Alright, thank you for reading my first story. Now, I was blushing like crazy when I wrote the lemon. So, hopefully, it was good, and has you blushing too. Please show me some love, and review.**


	6. Finding Out Their Dirty Secret

Chapter Six: Fiding Out Their Dirty Secret

I woke up to the sun coming in through the window. Holy Shit! It's sunny...in Forks! I got over my shock, and I did my morning routine. I looked at the clock...7:05. Shit. I was later than usual. I ran to the kitchen, and scarfed down some eggs, bacon, and toast.

"You guys have to take another car. I'm going to the library after school for a project, and I will be back late. So, somebody can ride with me no, but will have to ride in the other car going home."

They all nodded, but Embry looked at me funny. It was time to go, and we went to the cars. Em is riding with me; Jake and Seth is riding in Jaspers car. In the car, Em told me, "I have the same classes as you do. And none of them have a project due for them, so where are you going after your daily punishment?"

I couldn't tell him. He would tell mom and daddy. Even though I hate hurting my twin, I can't let Paul get in trouble. "Like I said, I'm going to the library."

He wasn't that dumb. "Bullshit! You don't even read. Now, where are you going?"

I was about to hurt him, I knew I was. But I couldn't tell him.

"I can't tell you. Goddammit Embry. I am not telling you this. You would tell mom and dad, and I can't let that happen! Now butt out of my business! It's my life!"

Silence. I looked over at him, and I could see the hurt on him. He looked like he was about to cry. And if he cries, than I'm gonna cry.

"Em, please...don't cry."

"Answer me one thing: Do you really think that I would tell our parents about that? Do you really trust me that little? I'm your twin, Bella. Your TWIN!"

I could hear him about to cry, and by that time, we were pulling into the school parking lot.

I jumped out of the car, and walked towards my first period. I walked in, and Paul smiled at me. And he saw my face, and he mouthed 'whats wrong'. I just shook my head. Embry came in, and sat in his seat, but he scooted his chair as far as he could. Paul saw that, and he texted me.

_**New message from Paul**_

**Bella, **Paul

Baby, whats wrong?

**Me and Em got in a fight**

about what hunni

**well...you**

what about me

**my excuse was going to the library for a school project, and i didnt think about that em has every class with me and he questioned me, and it ended bad, he told me he hates me**

I started to silently cry while writing that.

Babe, he could never hate you.

**He said it**

babe, you have to calm down, your gonna get sick

**im fine**

babe, go on home. i will excuse you, and i'll call the office, and have them excuse you

**ok, im sorry that we couldn't spend time with you today. its all my fuckin fault**

no, its not, it is perfectly fine, now, go on home

**okay, see you tomorrow, love you babe**

love you too

I got up, and walked out of the classroom, and looked at Em. He was looking after me, and I ran to my car, got in, and drove home. I saw Leah's car, and I thanked God that she was here. I needed my best friend right now. I ran in, Edward and Leah were cuddling on the couch. They both looked very surprised to see me, and that faded into confusion. I slid my back against the door, and cried my eyes out. Edward came instantly, picked me up, and sat me on my bed in my room.

Leah walked in with ice cream, and two spoons. She knew me so well. She looked at Edward, and pointed to the door. And than threatened him, that if he eavesdropped, no sex for a month. He ran, and said he was going to go for a run. _Good!_

"Bells, whats wrong? What happened?"

I couldn't keep this away from her.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anybody, not even Edward, if you did, he would go to prison."

She got interested then. She give me a spoon, and she got under the covers next to me, and she promised. We started eating.

"On the first day of school, I met someone. He was a teacher. He was bossy, and I told him to fuck himself. I got in trouble, and apologised to him the next day. But he had his own form of punishment. I was to clean his room for the rest of the week until 4:30. I showed up Tuesday afternoon, and I told him about my life. And when I was done, I walked over and just talked to him for a bit, and it just happened. We had kissed him. We didn't know what happened, but we weren't stopping it. The next day, after school, I didn't have to clean. He already did it, so we could get to know eachother." The tears had stopped now, and Leah was looking undertanding.

"I don't know who it happened, but we had sex on his desk, and we fell in love in only two days. I didn't think it was possible. I snuck out last night, and met with him. But before I left the house, Seth caught me. I gave him fifty bucks to keeo quiet. I came back around two this morning, and we were going to go somewhere today after school. That's why I took my own car, and told the guys that I have a paper due, and I need to do research. I forgot that Em has all of my classes with me. He questioned me, and it ended with him telling me that he hates me. Paul told me to go home, and here I am."

She was silent for a minute.

"Wow Bella. I don't blame you. I did that when I was a sophmore, had an affair with a teacher. But it was just sex, and me and Ed hadn't met yet. But I ended it when I met your brother. He knows about it too. He was fine with it. But yours is the real thing."

I stared at Leah, surprised, and she noticed my confusion. "My brother...was okay with that?" She nodded. That made complete sence. Edward is the most down-to-earth person I know.

"I don't know what to do, Leah. I'm scared that my family is going to hate me."

"Bells, honey, they could never hate you. Your parents and your brothers love you more than anything in the world." I nodded, believing her.

"Hunni, do you love him?" I nodded, not even hesitating.

"Than fuck whatever everybody else thinks. This is about you. This is your lofe, live it how you want, no body can stop you. And by the way, I'm behind you 100%."

I hugged her tightly, and thanked her, for everything.

That is what I love about Leah. She would be comforting me one minute, and making me laugh my ass off the next minute.

She left about an hour ago, and I was left to face the boys. I walked into the living room, and as soon as Embry saw me, he started to go to his room. I followed him, no matter if he wanted me to or not, I was going to talk to him. He walked into his room, and I followed, and sat on his bed, waiting for him to speak.

"Get out."

I was shocked. I knew that he was still mad at me, but he had some nerve to tell me what to do...

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Well, I am. Get the fuck out of my room. Now!"

I replied simpily, "No."

He looked at me, and smirked, "Fine, let's do this the hard way." I knew what he was about to do.

"Don't you fucking dare." I gave him the famous Bella death glare. He continued walking towards me. And he did it. He threw me over his shoulder, and carring me caveman style into the living room, and dropped me on my ass.

"Ouch! Dammit Embry! What the hell is your problem?"

He was ignoring me, and walking back to his room. _Oh no you don't! _I followed behind him. He knew that I was there, and when we got to my door, he shut it in my face. Wow, he is kinda stupid. I reached up to the top of the doorframe, and got the spare key. I unlocked it, and he turned around, giving me a glare that would kill. I just simply sat on his bed, and stared at him.

About an hour, after us staring at eachother, he cracked.

"Dammit, Bella! What the fuck do you want?"

"I wanna know why you're so mad at me! Why are you being such a puss that you are getting so fucking upset over this morning? I know that I hurt you this morning, but that doesn't mean that you can bitch me out for the rest of our lives!"

"Get the fuck out of my room, now!" I stared at him, hurt that he is acting so cruel. I started forming tears in my eyes, and I simply walked out.

I didn't eat dinner. I didn't go to sleep.

But, I had to go to school. I had to see him. Embry went to school, but we rode in different cars. As soon as I was at the school, I went to my first period, and smiled when I saw him. He nodded, knowing everything is good, he also knew that I wasn't talking to Embry, but I was fine. After school, I went to Paul's room, and I thanked God that there was no slore here, wanting 'private lessons'. I closed the doors, and all of the blinds in the room, and I stradled his waist, kissing him with so much passion, even more than our first kiss.

Our little makeout session was interupted by a small gasp. We broke away instantly, seeing Embry staring wide eyed at us. All I could think was:

_Shit!_


	7. Authors note

**A/N: Im sorry that I havent updated in a while. I have school, and my homework is taking all of my time. I also have a project that takes alot of time at home. And as much as I hate saying this, school is more important than writing. I will update soon. I have the chapter almost done written, I just havent typed it yet. So, have patience. Thanks!**


	8. Approval

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I was dealing with alot of homework, and serious writes block. I just couldn't think of a good way to begin the new chapter.

Chapter 7:

_**Previously**_

Our little makeout session was interupted by a small gasp. We broke away instantly, seeing Embry staring wide eyed at us. All I could think was:

_Shit!_

**Now**

I jumped off of Paul, and ran after Embry. _My legs are short. He can't expect me to catch up with him. _I finally caught up with him, in the parking lot. He turned around fast, and stared at me.

"What the hell, Bella! You are having an affair with a teacher!"

I wanted to calm him down. And fast.

"Embry, calm down. Come back in and let us explain to you. We will tell you everything that you want to know, just come back in. Please." I was begging him now, and I hope that it works.

"No! I'm not going back in there to learn about my sister being a school whore banging a teacher. I'm not going to listen. I'm going to tell mom and dad about what you have been doing. And he will go to prison."

"Don't you dare, Embry Michael Swan! I will hate you forever. I love him with my life. You rat on us, and I swear that him and I will be gone within the hour."

He looked at me in shock.

"You would run away with a guy, that you barely know? Abondon your family? What about mom and dad? Jasper? Sam and Edward? Emmett and Jared? Jake and Seth? Me? You don't realize that we all love you so much, do you? Everyone of us at home, wouldn't be able to survive without you. You are the most precious person in our lives. Everybody at home would jump in front of a bullet for you, and you would leave all that behind?"

Now I felt guilty. Not even guilty, I felt shitty.

"I'm going home. I'm not going to tell, but you should. Yea, they'll be mad. But they will see that you love him, and they won't interfere. But you need to tell them." And he left.

I walked back to the classroom in a haze. All I remember is telling Paul that I have to go, and I kissed him, and drove back home.

When I entered the house, I saw all of the guys minus Embry playing Rock Band. I shook my head._ They are such kids!_ Mom and Daddy were at the kitchen table, working on work stuff. I went in and kissed them both on the cheek, and decided.

"Mom, Daddy, can I talk to you in your room? It's important, and I need to tell you."

They looked worried. I never had to do this. Talk to them about bad stuff like this, I mean.

"Does everybody need to be part of this conversation," Mom asked, being really worried.

My reply was instant, "NO! They don't need to." Now, I think they are about to have a heart attack.

They got up, and I followed them to their room. When we were walking through the living room, all of the boys looked at us with question in their eyes. I just shook my head. And they went back to playing.

When we got to their room, they sat on the bed, and patted the seat next to them. I shook my head, I would rather stand for this.

"Well...I don't really know how to tall you guys this and.." I was interupted by Daddy.

"YOUR PREGNANT!"

I was shocked, and started to shake my head. "No I'm not."

He was relived. "Thank God."

"As I was saying, I'm not sure where to start. "

"How about the beginnig baby," Mom suggested. I nodded my head.

"Okay, ummm, as you know I got in trouble the first day, I got pissed at the new teacher trying to boss me aroud, and as you both know, I don't take that shit from people. So, the next day, during my punishment, Mr. Meraz asked me about my family, and my life. I felt like I could tell him anything without him judging me, and I'm sorry Mom, but I told him everything, about your car accident, even about Eliza and Jasmine. I didn't mean to, but I did. It was like I didn't have a mouth filter on me. I even told him about the kidnapping. And I don't tell that to random people."

Mom looked as if she knew what I was about to say, Daddy didn't know at all. _Thank God!_

"After I got done, he was quiet. He was looking at me in amazment. I asked him why he was looking at me like that, and he said he was surprised that I opened up with him that much. I told him that I felt like I could tell him anything. And by time that was said, we were right in front of eachother."

Mom was nodding, she totally knew what I was about to say, Dad was getting it. When he finished figuring it out, he looked at me, bewildered. Mom told me to continue.

"I don't know what happened, and I know you guys taught me better, but it just happened. We...we were kissing before I knew what was happening, and it was magical. After we broke apart, I felt wanted. That this guy wasn't going to run because my brothers or my dad scare them. We talked abit after that, and I left."

My mom was okay with the news. Daddy was the complete opposite. He stood up screaming.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE KISSED YOU? MAGICAL? BULLSHIT! HE IS A TEACHER AND BY TIME I GET DONE WITH HIM, HE'LL BE IN THE HOSPITAL AND IN PRISON!"

I was tired of it, and I shocked the hell out of them.

"CARLISLE! SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!"

I heard many gasps, and saw all of the guys in the doorway, but left it alone. Daddy sat down with a shocked face, but was quiet. And I continued with my story.

"The next day, when I went after school, Paul and I just got to know eachother. And it got hotter. I'm going to spare you the details, for Daddy's and the guys sake. And dammit, over the last few days, I completely fell in love with him. And I refuse to let you guys and Dad to ruin that."

Everybody was quiet.

"Okay, sweetheart. Can you bring Paul over here, so we can talk with him? While you go get him, I will talk to the boys and your dad."

I thanked the Lord that mom was sincere about this. I nodded, and went into my room, about to call Paul, when all of the guys came into my room. I put the phone down, Paul coming over here can wait. They wanted to talk to me. Some sat on my bed, and some stood, and they were all just staring at me, being all serious.

_God, what are they going to think about this situation. I hope they understand._

Jared broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, Belly, looks like somebody has been getting busy." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, causing me abd the guys to laugh.

Sam was next, and he didn't look so happy. "How long has it been going on?"

"Since Monday." He nodded.

"So that's who you were going out to meet on Tuesday when you snuck out after midnight."

I glared at him, shaking my head. "Brat."

The guys weren't happy with that, so, with a glare towards Seth, I told tem about it. They were okay with me sneaking out, sometimes. Not that time. After all of the questions, which lasted about half an hour. Seth was the only one who was perfectly fine with the relationship. Edward, Jared, Embry, and Jake were fine with it, but they still had their doubts. Sam, Emmett, and Jasper weren't okay with it at all. They were furious.

We were walking back into the living room to talk as a family, when those three guys pulled me into Jaspers room, which we were walking by at the time. I knew this was coming.

We all had a staring contest against eachother, three on their side, and only me for mine.

"I can't believe you. You got involved with a guy, that is not only nine years older than you, but also your teacher. Do you know what people will think, when other people find out about you guys," Sam interagateed me. I had enough.

"Does it look like I care what other people think? Besides, I'm almost eighteen, I will be legal in a few weeks, and than it won't matter. After the year is over, he was thinking about not teaching anymore, and using his other degree to open a business. And then we will live a happy life together for the rest of our lives! With or without your approval about us. I love him and he loves me, now deal with it." And I walked out.

Everybody was sitting down in the living room, and mom asked me, "Is he coming over?"

"Opps. I forgoot to call him, I'll do that now." I went back to my room, got my phone, and texted him.

_**Bella, **__Paul_

_**Hey babe, guess wat**_

_wat_

_**I told my parents**_

_WAT? shit_

_**Yeah, they want 2 meet u**_

_:( Really?_

_**Yea, but dont worry, mom is fine with it, and with mom okay, daddy will be 2**_

_Im not really worried about ur dad, well, kinda, but mostly worried about ur brothers_

_**itll be fine. trust me**_

_ok, when do they want to meet me_

_**now**_

_umm...ok, i guess i'll meet u the park in 10_

_**ok, ill b there**_

I went back to the living room, and told everybody that I will be back, and that I'm going to get him. I left for the park, because it will take me about ten minutes to get there. When I got there, he was leaning against his truck, and walked over to get in the passenger side.

"Okay, how are we going to do this? I mean, I'm scared shitless right now. I do have one question. Who all is okay with us" he asked me. I thought it was kinda cute, but now was not the time for cuteness.

"Okay, you are fine for Mom, Seth, those two will be perfectly fine with it. Edward, Jared, Embry, and Jacob are 'okay' with it, but they might give you a little trouble. Now, Daddy, Sam, Emmett, and Jasper will be giving you hell, and trying to beat the shit out of you. So, don't leave the room without me. For your safety."

He started to get pale, and I knew that he was really scared now. I would be too. Those four men are pretty big men, I meam, buffness and all. Think of it in his point of view; Some guy comes and sweeps the little girlof the family off her feet, not to mention that said 'guy' is nine years older than her, and is also her teacher. Yea, I would be scared too.

We pulled up to the house, and he whistled. "Damn, nice house."

"Thanks."

We got out of my car, and I grabbed his hand, and gave him a squeeze to calm him down. I told him to wait, and to let me come in first, and to call him in when I got them calmed down. When I went in the house, they all surprised me. Everybody was sitting down, and they were all calm, with collected faces, and it scared me. I looked to Mom.

"Did you give them sedatives?"

Everybody laughed at me, which I didn't appreciate.

"No, I just told them some things that made them think."

"Okay. Guys, I know you don't approve," looking at those four men, "but he means alot to me, and don't scare him like you do everytime I bring someone home." They all looked guilty with that comment. "Okay, I'm going to bring him in now, don't be cruel." They all nodded in agreement.

I walked onto the porch, and told him to come on it. He grabbed my hand, and followed me into the house. I could tell he was scared, but, oh well.

My Mom got up, and hugged him. Which didn't really shock me, cause Mom is very nice and appreciate(most of the time). The guys just stared at him. Dad got up and walked over to him, and just stared at him.

"Paul, let's go in the kitchen." Dad, Paul, and the oldest five boys followed him. I looked at Mom, and she assured me.

"I hid the knives." _Good! _

I walked into the kithen, and just leaned against the door frame. Dad was interagating him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the police and have you arrested for statutory rape, because if I'm right, the legal age for consent to a sexual relationship in Washington is 18. And my daughter is not eighteen yet. So, give me one good reason."

He didn't even have to think about it. "Because your daughter loves me, and I love her just as much. I would jump in front of a bullet for her, and I would walk through hell and back for her."

I wanted to cry, that was so sweet. Sam didn't think so.

"Bullshit. All you want her for is so you can have someone bend at your every will. You don't love her, because if you did, you wouldn't have started the relationship in the first place. You are an adult looking after teenagers for a living. Even if we did allow it, you couldn't support her. She deserves better than you. You are an adult that presued a minor. And you know what else..." _You pissed me off Sam."_

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Sam. You were..." Paul interupted me.

"Babe, it's okay. I was prepared for this kind of talk."

"No, it is not okay. Anyhow, Sam, you have no right to say 'an adult presuing a minor', you did the exact same thing. You and Emily have a five year age difference. She was 17, like myself, when you two started dating, you were 22 at that time. So, don't you dare say anything that includes that, cause you did the exact same thing!"

"It's different Bella! I wasn't her teacher. And, I wasn't almost ten years older than her. And don't bring Emily into this."

I was calmer now. "Your right, it is different. But all together, it's the same, Sam. And this goes for all of you. Why can't you be happy for me? He means the world to me. And don't give me the shit about me being 'too young'. I love him, and he loves me. Do you think I'm happy about you moving out soon, Sam? I grew up with you always around, I don't want you to go. You were the one to find me. But I'm not interfereing because you and Emily love eachother. Do you guys think I'm happy about Jasper going away to for college. No, I'm not. But I won't stop you, because your going to Stanford. I'll make you. That is your dream college, you have wanted to go there since forever, and you got a full ride scholarship."

I looked at each of them. They are giving in, I could see it in their faces.

"I'm not stopping you from what you want, so don't stop me. For me wanting somebody."

I walked out of the room, and went outside. Emby came out, and sat by me.

"Wow Bells. That was quite a speech you gave right there. They gave in. Did you mean it all?"

I nodded. He hugged me, and we sat in a comfortable silence. Embry knows what I need, and I love that about him.

Someone came out, and hit Embry on the head, and told him to go inside. I looked up, and saw Sam and Jasper standing, and looking at me. I could see that they gave up.

They both sat on both sides of me, and sat in silence. They shocked the hell out of me by hugging the life out of me at the same time, and I knew that everybody was gonna be okay. Everybody had gave us permission to date, and that everybody approved of Paul.


	9. Chiefs, Drugs, and Dove's

Illegal Love

Chapter 8: Chiefs, Drugs, and Dove's

_**This is a very sad and visual chapter. You have been warned. There is rape in this chapter!**_

_**A week later**_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Yes!_ School was finally over for the day. I went to Paul's room, and saw that he was taking up some papers from the last class. I put my backpack on it's usual desk, and I went to sit in his chair, and plopped my feet on his desk. He heard that, and he turned around. He raised his eyebrows, daring me to do it again.

I smirked, lifted my legs, and plopped them down again.

"You're in for it now."

I giggled, like a little girl.

"Really? And what are you going to do about it, Mr. Meraz?" I saw him shiver.

He had a thing for being called that. I used it, to my advantage.

"I'm going to get you good."

I nodded, "And..."

"I'm not telling you."

I poked my tounge out at him.

"Be careful. I might bite that."

"Kinky."

He winked at me, and we settled into our usual routine. Him grading papers, and me doing homework. Than we got on to the good stuff. Wink wink.

I was kissing him, when I felt my phone vibrate.

Groaning, I got off of him. I went to my bag, and I fished out my phone. Embry. I answered it.

"What?"

"That wasn't a nice greeting."

"Embry..."

"Yea yea, I know you said not to call you until 4:30, but I just had to. You gotta come home. Now."

"And pray tell. Why?"

"We have a visitor."

"Um...why am I slightly creeped out by that?"

"You'll see whenever you get here. You need to come home. Now."

I sighed. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

I hung up, and looked at Paul. He nodded, understanding. I smiled.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You walked into my classroom." I smiled at that.

I walked to him, giving him a thorough kiss, collected my stuff, waved bye, and left.

When I was pulling in the driveway, I saw a squad car. Chief Dwyer's squad car.

I turned the car off, and went inside. I went inside, where Mom and Daddy were talking to Chief Dwyer. All of my brothers were in the kitchen talking.

"Why did I have to come home?" I was abit weary now.

Daddy came to me, and said, "Baby girl, why don't you sit down?"

I sat down, and the boys came in, watching me.

Chief Dwyer started talking, "Bella, do you know why I'm here?"

I shook my head. Sam and Jasper came and sat by me.

"Bella, the last time I had to deal with a case involving you, was when you were kidnapped..."

It came to me. "What happened?"

"He escaped."

I started shaking my head. "No. That's not possible. He was put in the toughest prison in Washington. He was in solitary. He could'nt have escaped."

He looked sad. "He did."

I shrugged. "Okay. He escaped. Why are you telling me this?"

"He left a note for the guards to find, after he escaped."

I was getting tired of it. "What did it say?"

"It said that, "I'm going to get the dove that put me in here."

That name struck a nerve. He called me 'dove' when he held me captive.

I started shaking my head. "No. No, he can't find me." I started rocking myself back and forth.

Chief went on. "He escaped two days ago. He was last spotted in Hoquiam." That was about hours from here, by car.

"You mean, he could be here, in three fucking hours!"

He nodded, glumly.

I started freaking out. I could feel tears coming down my face.

"He also gave us a date."

Daddy answered him. "What's the date?"

"September 3."

I started balling, even more than now. Today was the first of September.

I could feel the fear creeping up. Sam was rocking me, trying to get me to calm down. But he was going to get me. He was going to hurt me like he did last time.

_Flashback_

_I woke up in darkness. I could hear birds outside, but no people. That meant that noone was close. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I was tied up. I started struggling to get out of them._

_"Dove, that won't work." I froze. Who was that?_

_"Who's there?"_

_"Dove, it's me. Don't you remember." I shook my head, still not being able to see._

_"I'm your new master." _

_"Fuck off. Get away from me, you sick cre-" I felt him kick my side, hard._

_"OW!" I started crying._

_He pulled my hair, hurting my head. "Don't talk to your master like that. Or you will be punished."_

_I nodded, not wanting to be punished again. It hurt like hell. He released me, dropping my head on something that felt like pavement._

_He picked me up, putting me in a chair. He pulled my blindfold off, and I could see him. He had dark skin, like the color of an olive. He had long dreads, and his eyes were silver._

_I saw him pull something out of the fridge. It was a plate. He set it in front of me, and I looked down at it. It held a sandwhich, and some chips. He handed me a bottled water. _

_"You better eat, because you won't get the chance again until tomorrow night."_

_I picked up a chip, and put one in my mouth, not knowing if it was safe. It tasted okay, so I kept eating. Before I knew it, I had ate the whole plate. I opened the water, and chugged it. _

_Damn! I was hungry._

_"So Dove. Do you want to know why I kidnapped you?"_

_I nodded. _

_"I saw you one day, and knew that you would make a great wife. That if I can't have you, nobody can. And I don't want to kill you, but I will if you leave me. Does that sound nice Dove?"_

_I shook my head, not knowing what to say. I was freaked out._

_"Wrong answer Dove."_

_I started backing away from him. Which was hard, because I was tied up. He brought some duct tape over, and pulled a strip off. He covered my mouth with it, and drew something with a Sharpie. He picked me up, and sat me on a bed. I was struggling against my restraints, and he sighed. _

_"I was hoping that I wouldn't need this. But since you won't calm down..."_

_He walked over to a mini fridge, and pulled out a shot glass and a bottle. He pured some of the liquid in it, and pulled a pill out of a bag. He opened the capsule and dumped it in, and stired it with a straw._

_"This is just some Rohypnol. Or you may know it as the 'Date-rape Drug'. Your daddy may know of it, for he deals with cases of it all the time. It's highly effective in alcohol, which is what I'm giving you. I'm giving you a small shot of vodka, with the Rohypnol stirred in. Now, be a good Dove, and drink it. Because if you don't, you will get punished, and I will make an even stronger batch, and I will make you drink it."_

_He came to me, and sat on the side of the bed. _

_"Open up, Dove."_

_He ripped the duct tape off, and I screamed loudly in pain._

_He poured it in, and I spit it out at him, making it go on his face and shirt. _

_"You bitch! I warned you." _

_He dragged me off the bed, and started kicking me. He kicked me everywhere. After he kicked me, he took off his clothes. Oh God! He was going to rape me! I tried to crawl away, but he dragged me back._

_He stepped on my shin, and put all of his weight on it. I felt it shatter. I let out a bloodcurdling scream._

_"Stop it Please!"_

_"You should've thought of that before you spit it on me."_

_He dragged me onto the bed roughly, and tied my limbs to the bedposts. He went away, and came back with another shot glass. He held my nose, and poured it in, making me swallow it. He was waiting for it to come into effect, and he didn't have to wait long. After 3 minutes after, I started blacking out. The last thing I remember, was him saying "Goodnight, my Dove."_

_End of Flashback_

Daddy was infront of me, shaking me. "Bella, stop remembering it. He isn't going to get you. I won't let that happen. You are going to stay in our sights. Mine, Sam's, Edward's, Emmett's, Jared's, and Jasper's, your not going to leave our sights. You are going to be fine."

I nodded, believing him. "Okay. Daddy, I couldn't live with it again. What he did to me."

"He isn't going to do it again. I'm not going to let him. We're going to protect you baby girl."

I nodded.

"One of you boys, take her to one of your rooms, and don't leave her."

Jasper came to me, picked me up, and took me to his room. I was tired, and was about to fall asleep any second.

Jazz kissed me on the forehead, and whispered, "Night Sis. I will protect you."

_**That was hard to write. The flashback scene, I didn't want to write it, but I had to. So, I deserve so love and reviews. :D**_


End file.
